Pups scream
Summary:This will be the paw patrols last mission as they head for a motel for a vacation but brake down they end up dying when trying to find help. Story: (It starts with the mystery patroler driving down a spooky road) Ace:Are you sure this is the right road for the motel Alex? Alex:Like sure it is Ace they sent me darictions. Katie:I can't wait to take a shower and relax. (A noise is heard the mystery patrolers braking down) Katie:uh-oh. Alex:Zoinkis looks like the mystery patroller's braking down. Ace:Agin? Rubble:Agin? Katie:Will have to find a spooky house and ask for help. (One is oh a hill) Ace:How about that one? (They are inside) Katie:Hello anyone home? Alex:Just the spooks right Rubb? Rubble:I'm with you Alex. (Runs I mid air Ryder stops them) Ryder:Wait a minute kids I smell a mystery you three look around down here katie and me will go(winks)upstairs. Katie:really we outhto(Ryder swings his privates up)Oh yeah(runs in place)will go upstairs. (Zoomsoff) Ace:I'm ganna search for a phone you guys can find the kitchen. alex&dribble:The kitchen?! (they zoom off) Ace:like I said our lives are nothing if not. (walks off and the ghost watches her) ghost:predictable They've follin right in my trap. (thunder flashes and ryder and katie are having sex) katie:Agin. (The ghost grabs a sowrd off the wall) (ryder goes woooo and is stabbed in the back he grunts) Katie:tipycal. (she screamed when she sees the sorwd in his back cuts to the kitchen) (as they eat a sandwich fit for shagg Rubble:Let's get out of here! (they zoom off alex runs ahead of rubble he speeds up alex hits a suit of armor the ax goes down) Alex:that was a close one eh pal? (rubbles head falls and blood licks down) Rubble:Shit. (thunder sounds ace walks around) ace:Jinkies a creepy closet. (opens it word written in blood says please stop me she goes throw ryder and Katie's orangans and pulls out spooky paint) ace:These could be a clue. (cuts back to alex running he's back where he started) alex:Like im right back where I started. voice:are you hungry alex? alex:like sure man. voice:then have some rubble snacks. (the refrigerator door opens with rubbles head alex is terrified someone taps on his shoulder it's the ghost) ghost:Shall I carve it? (alexs head is cut off) ace:this has gone far enough! Youre no ghost (pulls off costume)You're just mr. Jones the caretaker! mr.jones:true but I'm still a Pysco path.(turns it on and cuts aces head off to and runs in placeand off) ace:darts all our ghosts and ghouls and midnight phantoms are only somebody wearing a Halloween coustume.(her body falls back camera moves to the refegiratier rub le spits out Apple) rubble:Rubble-Double-Doo. (rubble berst awake) ryder:(hears rubble scream)Whats wrong rubble? rubble:My head is in a refrigorator! ryder:What's with you rubble? Rubble:I had this dream this man mr.jones killed us. ryder:we solved that mystery and mr Jones was sent to prison. rubble:oh ok. (irases out on him) Category:Murder Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Killing Category:Blood